Feelings for You
by Saphire Kat
Summary: Foxy is hidden from sight because of "the Bite of '87". When Chica desides to help hime, his life begins to turn around for the better. Meanwhile, Bonnie can't decide how she thinks of Freddy. He's short tempered and lashes out, but Bonnie likes him. Will everything work out, or will Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fall apart?
1. Ch 1 The Argument

Note: You may see that I have written Bonnie in as a girl. I understand that in the game, Bonnie is a male, but In my story, Bonnie is female just for convenience.

During the day, Freddy the Bear and his friends Chica the chicken and Bonnie the bunny play songs all day for young children and their families. Each day they serve pizza and play with the children, making sure everyone leaves as happy as they came. There is one animatronic, however, that hates it when the pizzeria opens….

Foxy the Pirate stays behind his curtain all day, and he mopes. He watches from behind the curtain as the children play with his old pals. Since being labeled as "Out of Order" years ago, Foxy hadn't had any contact with the children or his old friends, and whenever he made the effort to be social with any human, they'd just run away. He didn't even know why….

One particular night, Foxy was carving on the boards of his old pirate ship. He drew apicture of him singing his pirate song with a child. Foxy leaned back to view his work. He just stared… it was like everything else he drew. It was all pictures of happy times… his self-hate…. Foxy let out a howl of sadness.

"Oh for the love of god would someone just shut him up!" Freddy growled.

"Freddy, you know he's been alone since '87, of course he's gonna be sad!" Bonnie Replied

Freddy growled and grumbled as Bonnie argued with him. They shouted back and forward at each other, only to stop briefly when Mike walked in. He stared, about to say something that might have gotten him killed, but Chica intervened.

"Uh, Mikey… you may just want to get to the office…." Chica said, ushering him down the hallway as Bonnie and Freddy began to argue again.

Foxy sniffed and fought his sorrow, only to hear Freddy and Bonnie arguing as he calmed down. "Foxy" this or "Foxy" that was all the pirate heard. No one liked him… not even his old pals…. Foxy almost began to cry again until he heard a desperate voice.

"Come on! Stop it! It's not fair that we argue over him!" Chica cried out

"Fine! Why don't you go talk to him?!" Freddy shouted

Chica looked at Freddy in disbelief at his aggressiveness, then turned and ran towards Mike's office, sniffling.

"Freddy!" Bonnie cried, folding her arms. "You made her cry!"

"Let her," Freddy growled.

Chica ran as fast as she could to the office and burst through the doorway crying. She pressed both of the buttons for the doors, causing them to slam down.

"Mike, it's awful" She sniffed

"What happened? I heard Freddy shouting, but…" Mike trailed off

"He just doesn't understand that we need to help Foxy… not to leave him to suffer…. I tell him to stop arguing with Bonnie over it and he just yells in my face…." She cried

"Well, why don't you go talk to Foxy? He would love the company and you could tell him about what happened. I'm sure he'll listen," Mike replied.

"You really think so?" Chica sniffed.

"Yep!" Mike replied happily. "Besides, you can't talk to me, I have a job to do!"

"Oops, sorry," Chica giggled shyly.

"It's fine," Mike smiled, then looked at the cameras.

Chica quietly left the office, and traveled down the hallway towards the cove.


	2. Ch 2 Coming Clean

Chica walked down the hallway slowly. Foxy's purple curtain was just a few feet away. She crept up to the curtain and tapped on the sign.

"F-Foxy? Are you in there?" Chica said in a small voice, relizing she was somewhat afraid.

"What is it lass?" Foxy said in a quiet voice.

"I want to talk to you," Chica said with a little more confidence.

"Come in lass," Foxy replied.

Chica scooted behind the curtain. She saw carvings and drawings on the old pieces of his pirate ship prop. They were of children and Foxy's performences. She looked over to Foxy as he was working on a carving.

"You're a good artist" Chica said

"Thanks lass, but that 'on't make me be better" Foxy sighed. He leaned back and looked at his carving. "Heh, It be of me last performance" he whispered.

"You mean when you were singing with..." Chica trailed off.

"Poor Sammy... I bit t'e laddy's head off..." Foxy replied. "He be havin' such a good time until I zonked out, lass"

Chica looked away, but quickly remembered something.

"Your still his favorite," She said.

"What?! How can it be, lass?" Foxy inquired.

"His parents still bring him. All he remembers is that day, and every time he comes, he asks where you are..." Chica replied

"How he not a zombie? I bit t'e laddy's head off! He has no frontal lobe, he can't be social..." Foxy sighed. "It be false lass..."

Chica sighed, this wasn't going as planned. She looked at Foxy, and his eyes said he'd lost all but his soul. Foxy looked away.

"I be a wreck lass, just like me ship... T'eres no helpin' me..."

"There's still hope..." Chica said, trying to turn the conversation around. "You could always get fixed up."

"Fazbear 'on't do it. Some on's parents bound to 'member me, and I'd just scare 'em away, lass," Foxy replied.

Chica looked away, and began to cry. She'd failed. She kneeled down and buried her face in her hands.

"What be t'e matter, lass?'' Foxy asked.

"I failed you... I wanted to cheer you up so Freddy would leave you alone... He keeps saying your constant self-loathing has becom annoying and he's become mean about it. Everytime Bonnie or I try to reason with him, he just yells at us." Chica explained.

Foxy growled at this. "Freddy has no right to be botherin' you like t'at lass! He need's to be mindin' his own!"

Chica looked up at Foxy, and Foxy streched his arm out to help Chica up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Chica wiped her face off and stopped crying.

"Lass, if you have any problems you can come to me," Foxy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Chica replied.

"Chica, It's 6a.m., you might want to get on the stage soon," Mike said as he walked past on his way out.

"He's right Foxy, I got to go," Chica said.

The two said a cheery farewell to each other. Chica slipped out from behind the curtain, and ran out toward the stage. She looked on stage where every thing was set up. Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked as Chica ran up.

"Great.!" Chica replied cheerily


	3. Ch 3 Performences with Accidents

Foxy heard the gang play their songs that morning. He heard Freddy singing the lead and Bonnie strumming on her guitar. He picked out a major thing though, and that was Chica singing the back-up parts.

"It be beautiful, lass" Foxy whispered to himself. He parted his curtains slightly so he could watch.

When the end of the song came, the gang jumped off of the stage. They began to serve pizza to the children who walked around and played happily. One slipped and fell. Foxy watched with sympathy as the child cried because of her scraped knee. He watched as Chica and Bonnie comforted the child and put a bandage in the scrape. Boy, did Foxy wish he could do that.

He knew in his animatronic heart that he was a good guy, but he just scared everybody. It wasn't his fault that he almost killed Sammy, it was an accident. Foxy thought back to that horrible day.

Foxy and his volunteer, Sammy, had just finished singing the Pirate Song that Foxy always performed for the children. Sammy ran over and hugged Foxy, and Foxy ruffled the boy's hair.

"Ye be a good singer la-" Was all foxy managed to say as he began to short circuit.

Foxy's voice box let out a loud shriek and the child backed away but soon became frozen with fear. Foxy couldn't control his arms, which flailed violently. Finally, the fit stopped, and Foxy fell over onto the child as he was rebooting. When he came to, children were crying and parents were panicking. Foxy realized Sammy was underneath him, and was groaning softly. Foxy looked at the boy and blood was everywhere. Foxy quickly got up and tried to pick the boy up to get him help, but Sammy's father smacked Foxy across the face. Foxy fell backwards only to wake up in his cove with the "Out of Order" sign out front.

When Foxy came back from his horrible flashback, he stifled a loud cry. Instead he sighed in a forlorn way. He went back to watching the children cheer for the other animatronics.

Soon, all of the events of the day were over. Foxy laid on the floor of his cove and growled to himself. He looked at the holes in his suit and then looked at his reflection in an old prop window. His broken and jagged teeth were bent from his accident in '87. He whimpered sadly, then heard Chica tap on his "Out of Order" sign.

"Come in lass," Foxy shouted to her.

"I made you a pizza," Chica said as she came in.

Foxy could smell the pizza, and became hungry. He turned around to greet Chica only to be horrified by what he saw.


	4. Ch 4 Rising and Falling

Chica stood before Foxy, and she didn't dare to make eye contact.

"What happened to ye lass?!" Foxy exclaimed.

Chica had a huge gash on her cheek, and there was blood on her suit from her bib to her feet. Chica was close to crying, and the pizza box dropped from her hands. Chica dropped to her knees.

"F-Foxy... It... It was terrible..." She whimpered.

"Lass, what happened?" Foxy said in a calmer tone.

"A small child... She couldn't have been any older than 6... She cheered my name, then tried to climb up onto the stage..." Chica cried "She fell backwards and cut her head off of the side of one of the tables... She wasn't getting up and was bleeding like a mother..." Chica began to cry uncontrollably.

"Lass, it wasn't your fault... It was an accident..." Foxy said, trying to console Chica.

"I jumped off of the stage immediately..." Chica Continued. "I picked the girl up and ran her over to her parents as she bled on my suit... Her parents called 911 and I gently gave her to her parents... The other children were horrified as I ran to the storage room to find something to cover the stains with..." Chica cried.

"Ye did the best ye could, lass. Now what about yer cheek?" Foxy said as he walked closer to Chica.

"Freddy," Was all that Chica could manage to say.

Foxy kneeled down beside Chica, then he loosely wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back to make her feel better.

"Maybe eatin' t'is pizza will make ye be better," Foxy said quietly.

Foxy cut the pizza in half with his hook, then in half again to make quarters. He handed a piece to Chica, then Foxy grabbed a piece for himself. Chica ate slowly, and after her first piece, she wasn't hungry. Foxy looked at the last piece of pizza, then got a brilliant idea.

"Lass, why 'on't ye go see Mike? He may be able to help ye wit' yer problems," Foxy suggested. "Den ye can come bach an' tell me what happened wit' yer cheek."

"Ok," Chica replied with a sniffle. She exited the cove and walked towards the office.

"Wait lass!" Foxy said as he walked after her. Chica turned to face him. "Take t'is last piece of pizza to t'e lad. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Chica took the pizza from Foxy, then walked to the office to see Mike. Chica walked in to see mike leaning back in his Chair. Mike looked over to Chica when she walked in, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god Chica, what happened?!" He asked.

Chica handed Mike the pizza she brought for him and explained what happened as Mike ate. She left the part about Freddy, and asked for help when she was finished.

"Well, Fazbear, my boss, told me a little about what happened and he asked me to check on you... I kinda forgot..." Mike said guiltily. "He said he left some peroxide, a needle, and some thread to fix you up. I could go get it for you and fix you up."

"No, I'll get it myself," Chica replied. "Thanks Mike"

"Anytime Chica, and the stuff's in his office," Mike said as Chica was walking out.

Chica went to the CEO's office and saw a Wal-Mart bag on the desk. Sure enough, there was peroxide and yellow thread in the bag, along with a few packages of sewing needles. Chica went to the storage room next. She grabbed a couple of rags from the room, then returned to the cove. She set the stuff down on the floor, and Foxy looked up.

"What is t'is lass?" Foxy asked.

"CEO Fazbear bought some stuff to fix me up. He was going to have Mike do it" Chica replied.

Chica grabbed a rag and the bottle of peroxide. She put the chemical on the rag, and began to wipe the blood on her suit with it. Chica and Foxy watched in astonishment as the peroxide foamed and washed the blood right off. Soon, Chica was squeaky clean.

"Foxy, can you sew my cheek closed?" Chica asked shyly.

"Sure, but I 'on't know how, lass," Foxy admitted. "And can ye tell me what happened to yer cheek first?"

"When I took care of the child and returned to stage, Freddy just glared at me. Later when the children left at closing, Freddy smacked me across my face. His claws left this gash..." Chica replied.

"Freddy be an ass eh?" Foxy growled. "Well I'll fix him!"

"Foxy, he'll destroy you! He's so much bigger than you!" Chica cried

"Well if he be hittin' ye, he be asking fer a beatin'!" Foxy growled.

Just then, Bonnie walked in.

"Uh... Chica, Freddy wants to see you..." Bonnie said nervously, and then she looked down the hall. "Now."


	5. Ch 5 Feelings Unleashed

Foxy jumped up. "I'm going wherever the lass goes if it's around t'at bear!"

"Whatever! Just go see Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed, seeming more nervous.

"Come on, lets go," Chica said grudgingly.

The three animatronics went out towards the stage where Freddy was pacing back and forward. when he saw chica, he was instantly angry.

"Chica! Where have you been?" He growled.

Before Chica could say anything, Foxy spoke.

"Ye best leave t'e lass alone if ye know what's good for ye!" Foxy growled.

"Shut up, you have no place to speak!" Freddy shouted. He turned back to Chica. "You! You've threatened the name of our good restaurant!"

"I didn't do anything but help the poor girl!" Chica said defiantly.

"She be tellin' t'e truth!" Foxy said.

Freddy growled and raised one massive paw ony to be stopped by Bonnie.

"Freddy, stop! I know you're stressed about what happened years ago, but you have no reason to take it out on them!" She cried as she grabbed Freddy's arm.

Freddy looked at Bonnie. Her face showed nothing but pain and stress. Freddy's hardened glare softened to a sympathetic gaze, and he pulled Bonnie close to him for a hug.

"Get out of here before you give me another reason to be mad," Freddy mumbled.

"Come, lass. We best listen to 'im," Foxy said to Chica then they left the room.

After all the excitement passed, Freddy went backstage to sleep off his rage. Bonnie need to talk to someone, and the only person that kame to mind was Mike. She walked quietly down the hall towards the security office. She leaned in the door way, and saw that Mike had long since fallen asleep.

"How could you sleep through all that yelling?" Bonnie whispered to herself, and right then Mike woke up with a loud yawn.

"Yes?" He said sleepily.

"Can we talk?" Bonnie asked shyly and sadly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mike asked

"Freddy's been acting out of control lately..." Bonnie said quietly. "I swear, if I wasn't here, he'd go in an all-out fit of rage..."

"Well, being the leader of the group, he could just be over-worked. Maybe he needs a day off," Mike replied.

"Yeah... I really like Freddy... I really do, but what if he lashes out at me? He's the biggest animatronic here, and could easily kill any of us if he's mad enough... Oh, what should I do?!" Bonnie buried her face in her hands.

Mike sat silently. He had no idea how to reply to what Bonnie said. Mike leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Meanwhile, Freddy woke up and realized it was 5:30. He left the backstage area and went to the cove to find Chica. After he managed to get her to listen, he went to go find Bonnie. As he approached the office, he heard the voices of Mike and Bonnie.

"Perhaps should tell Freddy how you feel," Mike said at last.

"What if he doesn't like me the way I like him? What if he doesn't love me?" Bonnie fretted.

Freddy eavesdropped on their conversation after he heard that.

"I saw the way he hugged you on the cameras. He actually listens to you and cares about you. If you love him, he'll love you. I'm sure of it," Mike replied adamantly.

"I love him... but he scares me sometimes..." Bonnie said quietly.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Freddy said revealing himself from behind the doorway.

"F-Freddy..."


	6. Ch 6 Bonnie's rage

Freddy looked at Bonnie with no expression.

"Well?" He said.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Bonnie asked.

"Enough of it to want to know. How do I scare you?" Freddy said gently

"You get so angry easily! God Freddy, you almost smacked Foxy for no reason." Bonnie said firmly.

"Hey, He needs to mind his own business! That was between me and Chica." Freddy growled.

"NO! YOU need to mind your own business!" Bonnie shouted.

"How does that even make any sense?!" Freddy growled back.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation! Besides, why do you get mad for no reason?!" Bonnie growled.

"Guys..." Mike said, trying to break it up.

"I do not!" Freddy growled.

"Then why were you mad at Chica! She did nothing wrong and you know it!" Bonnie shouted.

Freddy knew Bonnie was right, but he couldn't admit it. He looked down at his feet, and kicked the empty soda cup that was lying nearby. Bonnie began to leave the room to go onstage.

"Wait," Freddy said softly. "What about you saying you loved me?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to go there! I don't know if I even LIKE you after what you just did." Bonnie said as she stormed out the door.

Freddy slumped down onto the floor. "I fucked up, didn't I Mike?"

"Yep... Give her a little time and maybe you'll be able to make it up to her." Mike said, optimistic. "Now you should probably go onstage. It's close to 6."

Freddy got up and headed for the door. Meanwhile, Bonnie stormed down the hallway. She angrily got onstage and grabbed her guitar. She began to strum it violently while Chica watched in confusion. Finally, the guitar let out a loud twang as one of the strings broke.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Bonnie yelled.

"What has you all rallied up this morning?" Chica asked softly.

"Freddy being the biggest ass on the planet!" Bonnie answered angrily as she walked back stage to replace the string on her guitar.

Chica looked down at her feet as she noticed Freddy walk up.

"Chica, have you seen Bonnie?" He asked gently.

"Y-yes... She went backstage to fix her guitar," Chica said in a small voice.

"You don't have to be afraid... I'm really sorry..." Freddy said, then he walked back stage to see Bonnie.

"GET OUT!" Bonnie screamed as Freddy walked back.

"Bonnie, calm down!" Freddy said in a pleading way.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?!" Bonnie shouted, then she threw her guitar at Freddy's head.

Freddy narrowly dodged the flying guitar and glared at Bonnie. His glare immediately softened when he saw that Bonnie was close to crying.

"B-Bonnie..." Freddy said quietly.

"I-I'm not performing today... I-I'll just serve pizza..." Bonnie said as she dashed out of the backstage area. Freddy didn't dare to press the issue.

Freddy walked out on stage and watched as Bonnie walked towards the kitchen. Freddy sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"What happened?" Chica asked gently.

"Bonnie's mad at me... I didn't mean to yell at her but..." Freddy sighed. "She's not gonna perform today, so we're one short.

"Unless..." Chica said with a sly smile.

"No." Freddy said with a playful glare.

"Aww come on, you know we have no choice!" Chica said happily.

"Fine, go get the spare suit for him." Freddy said rolling his eyes. "But I'm keeping an eye on him. We don't need '87 to happen again."

Chica squealed like a school girl, then ran off to the storage room.


	7. Ch 7 Foxy's Performance

Chica grabbed the extra suit and ran to the cove.

"Hey Foxy!" Chica said happily as she jumped in.

"Aye, lass, what now?" Foxy said curiously

Chica held up the suit with a goofy smile. It was a spare Foxy suit that was clean and had no holes.

"Lass, this be one of me spare suits! What be t'e occasion?" Foxy said as he grabbed on side of the suit with his hand.

"Bonnie's mad at Freddy, so she's not gonna perform today. Freddy needs you to perform with us today!" Chica said happily.

"But lass, I don't know t'e songs. How do ye expect me to preform if I 'on't know me music?" Foxy said with concern.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" Chica said gently.

"Ye be a kind lass. If I didn't know any better, I swear ye have a crush on me," Foxy said as he tried to reach the zipper of his suit. "Cursed zipper! Ye be just outta reach!"

Chica giggled and unzipped it, the turned around as Foxy changed into the new suit.

"I be covered lass. Ye can look now," He said (and this time, he could reach the zipper).

"You look amazing!" Chica said happily.

She grabbed Foxy's hand then began to lead him out of the cove. Once they were out, Chica began to run towards the stage, with Foxy being nervous all the way. She led him backstage, where Freddy was preparing the props for the day's shows.

"Good morning Foxy," Freddy said somewhat happily. "You'll be playing a keyboard for the shows today."

"Lad, I 'on't know t'e first t'ing 'bout playing yer instruments," Foxy said. "It be 6 years since the last time I touched anything musical."

"Don't worry! Today's songs only have a few notes!" Chica said as she grabbed the music.

"What about me singing wit' me pirate accent?" Foxy asked.

"You don't need to sing. It should be enough with just me and Chica." Freddy said. "We just need you to play an instrument."

"Okay. Lass, teach me yer music," Foxy replied.

Chica and Foxy used the little time they had to go over the music. Foxy actually caught on pretty quickly. He was playing the songs perfectly in a matter of minutes. Foxy wasn't even nervous when it was time to go onstage. The group played their songs without any accidents and the kids cheered when each song was over. At the end of the day's performance. The animatronics jumped offstage to talk to the children.

"Mama! Look Mama, it's Foxy!" A small boy cheered.

Foxy looked in the direction where he heard his name. Two adults glared at him as a small blond boy smiled and pointed at him. Foxy froze in astonishment.

"S-Sammy?" Was all Foxy could say.

The boy broke away from his parents and ran up to Foxy.

"Do you remember me?" Sammy said.

"It be 6 years... Ye were so small, only 4..." Foxy dropped to his knees in front of the boy, who had quit smiling. "I be so sorry about what I did to ye, laddy..."

10 year old Sammy hugged Foxy at that moment as his parents looked on in amazement. How was it possible? Yet there it was, Sammy hugging Foxy. Sammy looked up and Foxy smiled.

"Can we sing the pirate song?" Sammy asked innocently.

"Do ye still 'member it?" Foxy asked.

"Yep!" Sammy smiled.

Foxy ran to Freddy with a wide smile.

"Freddy! T'at laddy over there wants to sing t'e pirate song!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Isn't that Sammy?" Freddy said. "I guess you can sing it with him, but I'll be standing up here in case-"

"Say no more," Foxy said. "T'anks lad." Foxy ran off to get Sammy.

"Ok everyone, by a special request, Foxy will now be performing the Pirate Song for you with a special guest," Freddy said to the crowd of young children.

Foxy led his old pal onto the stage. The two happily sang the song, and the other children cheered. The two even got Freddy to smile. Foxy took the microphone.

"Ye all best give t'e laddy a big thanks!" Foxy cheered.

All the children and the other animatronics cheered happily.

"Way to go Foxy!" Chica cheered loudly.

Foxy smiled and jumped off of the stage, then helped Sammy off. He set the little boy on floor gently. Sammy gave him another hug.

"Ye best be gettin' back to yer parents, Sammy," Foxy said gently as he patted his shoulder.

Sammy scampered off to his parents, who's glares softened to curious looks. They started to walk out, and Sammy waved to goodbye to Foxy. Foxy waved back and smiled.

"Congratulations Foxy!" Chica cheered.

"AYE! 'On't be sneekin' up on me like t'at lass!" Foxy said, then he smiled. "I be really happy t'at t'e laddy showed up. At least he not be a zombie..." Foxy had a slight shadow of doubt on the last one.

Foxy walked to his cove after closing and picked up his old torn up suit. He was about to change back into it when Chica busted in.

"Aye, lass, ye should really start knockin'. I could have been nude!" Foxy said.

Chica postured shyly, but had a wide grin. "CEO Fazbear saw your performance! He wants to see you in his office before he leaves for the night."


	8. Ch 8 Realizations

Foxy walked down the hallway to the main office nervously.

"What if he be mad at me? What if he deactivates me?" Foxy thought.

As he got closer, he could hear voices coming from behind the door.

"Sammy hasn't smiled like he did today since we brought him home from the hospital. The doctors said we'd never see him smile again, or hear him talk much. It's amazing but... When he's not at this restaurant, he just sits and watches T.V. or draws..." a woman's voice said.

"I understand Mrs. Thompson. I have a solution." CEO Fazbear replied.

Foxy knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in, Foxy." Fazbear said.

Foxy walked in, and saw Sammy's mother. Fazbear smiled at Foxy as he walked in. Foxy looked around and saw Sammy sitting in the corner. He had no expression and didn't even look up when Foxy walked in.

"Ye wanted to see me, sir?" Foxy said while staring at Sammy. Was this really the same boy from earlier today? He seemed so dead...

"Yes Foxy. Sit" Fazbear replied.

Foxy sat in the chair next to Mrs. Thompson, but he couldn't pry his eyes away from Sammy.

"Foxy, I am mad at you for performing today without my permission," Fazbear began. Foxy looked to the floor, ashamed. "But, Sammy's mother has come to me and suggested that I let you perform again in the future."

Foxy looked up in amazement, then gave a wide smile.

"So, I'm going to take her advice and re-open the cove." Fazbear said at last.

Foxy jumped up. "AYE! AT LAST!" He shouted victoriously.

"Foxy!" Sammy cheered, finally out of his zombie-like daze.

"Come here Laddy! Ye deserve a big hug!" Foxy cheered in response as he opened his arms.

Sammy ran for the pirate, and Foxy pulled the boy in close. Foxy jumped up and swung the boy around in a big circle while laughing with joy. Mrs. Thompson began to laugh in delight. Foxy set the boy down then began to shake Mrs. Thompson's hand vigorously.

"T'ank ye! T'hank ye soooo much lass!" Foxy said happily.

Sammy hugged Foxy's legs. Foxy smiled, but suddenly felt strange. He lifted his hand to his head.

"Get... Get away from me laddy... GET AWAY!" He half- shouted.

Foxy walked to the far corner of the office, away from any human. Sammy tried to follow, but his mother grabbed his shoulders. The strange feeling overcame Foxy, and he gave a loud shriek. It was just like the one he gave out that day in '87.

"Foxy!" Chica shouted. She ran to Freddy. "Freddy! It's happening to Foxy again!"

Chica and Freddy ran to the office as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Foxy's head began to shake violently. He fell to the floor, then began to shake and flop as if he was having a seizure. Many short screams came from him as he shook. Freddy busted into the room and ran over to Foxy. He held Foxy down as Chica grabbed Foxy's head.

"Foxy! Snap out of it!" She cried.

Foxy stopped shaking, then came to after a few seconds of eerie silence. The first thing he saw was Chica's worried and crying face.

"Lass... It happened again... didn't it?" Foxy said quietly.

"Y-yes..." Chica cried quietly.

"I'm so sorry ye had to see it, lass." Foxy said. He passed out.

When Foxy came to, he heard voices. He could make out Chica's, Mike's, and Fazbear's, as well as Mrs. Thompsons and Sammy's. Foxy opened his eyes slowly. He looked over, and saw Sammy crying. Foxy sat up quickly.

"Whoa! Not to fast!" Mike said, trying to lay Foxy back down.

Foxy realized they were all in the storage room. Fazbear was cursing and swearing while trying to find parts, Mike had a tool chest with him, Mrs. Thompson was trying to comfort her son, and he noticed Chica last. She was in the far corner, curled up in a ball mumbling sadly to herself.

"I-I didn't scare any of ye too bad... Did I?" Foxy asked loud enough for all to hear. He got no reply.

"Foxy," Fazbear said at last. "I'm afraid you may have wait a few weeks-perhaps even a month-before you can perform again. Your wiring and servos are badly damaged... It's a wonder you even work at all..."

Foxy looked down and took in what CEO Fazbear said. "Go get me old suit. It be on t'e cove"

Fazbear nodded and sent Mike to go fetch it. Foxy laid on the table and stared at the ceiling. Fazbear and Mrs. Thompson talked briefly.

"I think it's time for us to go..." Mrs. Thompson said solemnly. Fazbear nodded in agreement.

Sammy walked over to Foxy sadly. Foxy looked at the small boy before him.

"Bye Foxy," Sammy said while sniffling.

"Bye Laddy. I be really sorry for scarein' ye so bad." Foxy replied.

Sammy and his mother left. Mike returned shortly after with the old, torn-up suit. Foxy grabbed the suit.

"Make sure t'e lass over there ain't lookin'" Foxy said quietly

Foxy changed into his old suit. He handed the newer on to Mike to be put away. Foxy layed down again and sighed loudly. Fazbear pulled a pile of old and possibly rusted parts out and set them on the table with Foxy.

"I'm afraid this all I have..." Fazbear said. "I'll order some new ones once these are sorted through, but who knows when they'll get here."

Mike nodded solemnly. "I guess there's nothing we cn do right now..." He sighed.

Foxy sat up. He leaned over to Mike's ear. "Can me and the lass have some time alone?" He whispered.

Mike nodded, then relayed the message to Fazbear. They both left the room.

"Lass..." Foxy said gently. Chica didn't look up. "Chica, look at me."

She looked up. "F-Foxy?"

"How bad did I scare ye?" Foxy asked.

Chica ran to Foxy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Foxy! I was so worried and scared... Scared for you!" Chica cried. "I... I love you..."

Foxy gently pushed Chica away to look into her eyes. He looked at her with disbelief. "Ye... Ye love me?" He asked with astonishment.

Chica's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She jumped up and ran out of the room. Foxy reached his arm out after her.

"Wait lass!" He said, but she was already gone. "Chica... I love ye too..." He whispered.


	9. Ch 9: Engineers

Mike sorted through the old spare parts the next day. Foxy sat in the storage room with Mike and played with one of the empty heads. He enjoyed useing a spare Freddy head as a kickball. Mike tossed parts left and right.

"Why does half of this shit have to be rusted so badly?!" Mike grumbled.

Foxy looked over Mike's shoulder, and picked up one of the random parts. It was a small head, and it was roughly the size of a large bouncy ball. Perhaps a little smaller. Foxy also saw two little animatronic feet, and picked them up as well.

"Why would Fazbear have parts so small?" Foxy said softly. He fumbled with the parts.

"I don't know, but I'm still sorting to find more to fix you up with." Mike said.

Foxy got the gears in the legs to line up with a tiny belt. He wound them up,and they began to flick like those on a pair if wind-up teeth. He took a few screws and screwed the legs to the tiny head. Mike watched as Foxy screwed around with the parts. Foxy rigged his creation so the legs would wind up everytime the jaw opened. Foxy grabbed a battery to put in the small head, then he switched his creation on. He set it on the table where it skittered around for a few moments. It went until it was completely unwound, then it got a very confused look on it's face.

"Ye got to open and close yer mouth a few time, laddy" Foxy said, then he demonstrated. The little animatronic mimicked his creator, then skittered around a little more.

"I never knew you were an engineer," Mike said as he marveled over the little animatronic Foxy just built.

"I didn't know meself" Foxy replied.

Mike went back to sorting parts as Foxy played with his creation. The little animatronic wanted to make a sound, and got rather fusturated when it couldn't make sound.

"T'e laddy wants a voice" Foxy chuckled.

"Here then" Mike said as he tossed a small box to Foxy. Foxy read the text on the box.

"Bird Tweets" Foxy read aloud. He hooked the box up to his creation.

The little animatronic sang like a young bird. It made a cute, happy face and jumped up and down happily. Foxy smiled, and played with the little guy.

Meanwhile, Mike had finished sorting the parts, and wrote down what they had.

"Fazbear has everything we need but a few servos and a battery" Mike said once he was done.

Foxy looked over. "How many servos do ye still need?"

"Only two" Mike said. "But everything else is here"

"Ok then. Leave t'e servos in me ankles t'ere." Foxy said, then he hopped up onto the table.

Mike went to work on Foxy. The first thing he did was remove Foxy's head and replaced the motor in it. Foxy watched himself being taken apart from the edge of the table where Mike placed his head. Foxy watched intently as his old legs were replced with new ones, but the old servos from his ankles were put in the place of the new ones. The other old servos were removed and scrapped, wile new ones were placed. Foxy's wireing was re-enforced. Finally, Mike reattached Foxy's head. Mike grabbed Foxy's new suit, and Foxy put it on.

"I be good as new," Foxy said, pleased with Mike' work. "T'anks lad."

"No, problem. I think I'll go home tonight and rest up... I've been working all day," Mike said sleepily.

The day had come to an end, and the children left. Mike took Foxy to Fazbear's office. Fazbear approved of the repairs, and said it would be another week before Foxy could perform. Preparations had to be made.

"So... Can I take the night off? I worked all day..." Mike said sleepily.

"Yes," Fazbear said. "I'll have the Day watch take your shift as overtime."

Foxy felt normal at last. He walked back to the storage room to fetch his new friend. The little animatronic was skittering around happily on the table. Foxy picked the little fellow up, and walked out towards the stage where Bonnie was sitting.

"Bonnie, can I ask ye a favor?" Foxy said kindly.

"Sure." Bonnie replied.

Foxy presented his creation to her. "Can ye dress this little lad up to look like a fuzzy chick?"

"Whoa! Where'd he come from?" Bonnie said as he gently took the little animatronic.

"I made him." Foxy replied.

"Wow. I'll dress him up," Bonnie said, and she ran backstage.

Foxy could hear Bonnie move things around as she was trying to find her supplies. Bonnie worked furiously, and the small animatronic chirped uncomfortably. Bonnie streatched yellow fur over the little animatronic, then sewed it shut until she got to the back. Instead, she sewed velcro to the back, so It would be easy to get to his battery. Bonnie cut out holes for the eyes and mouth.

"Can you see alright?" Bonnie asked the little animatronic. The little animatronic chirped happily.

Bonnie glued the fabric securly around the eye sockets and jaw. Then, Bonnie put silicon bands around the eyes, to hide the sockets and make the eyes look more life-like. Next, she fitted a small, orange beak to the animatronic's mouth. The animatronic chirped cutely once the beak was on. Bonnie grabbed two eye covers, and placed them over the animatronic's endoskeleton eyes. The irises were bright green.

"Awww, you look so cute!" Bonnie cooed when she saw her work.

The little animatronc chirped and looked at his naked feet. Bonnie grabbed two little orange "socks" and slipped them on over his feet, then glued them to the rest of his suit so they would stay up. She picked up the little animatronic. He cuddled against her thumb, then chirrped cutely. Bonnie took him out to Foxy, and set the animatronic gently in Foxy's hand.

Foxy looked down at his little friend. He looked adorable even to Foxy.

"Thanks lass!" Foxy said happily.

"Your welcome." Bonnie said. "I had alot of fun making his suit."

Foxy looked at the chick, who cheaped happily. Foxy knew exactly what to do.


	10. Ch 10 Patching things Up

Foxy walked of with the little chick as Bonnie stood on the stage. She sighed, realizing she had nothing to do. Bonnie hopped off the stage, and went to Mike's office. She heard there was a new guy, and wanted to check it out. As Bonnie approached the door, it slammed shut.

"Hmmmm, that's odd," Bonnie thought. "Why would this new guy be afraid?"

Bonnie peered into the plexi glass window,and saw the new security guard hiding behind the monitor. Bonnie tapped on the window.

"Hey, would you let me in? I just wanna talk." She said. The security guard screamed.

"GO AWAY!" he cried. "You just wanna eat me!"

"Eat y- I'm a vegitarian dumbass!" Bonnie yelled through the door.

"S-so?" The security guard said.

Bonnie huffed. She obviously wasn't going to get through to this blockhead. Bonie walked to the show stage and sat against it with her arms folded.

"You look pissed," a familliar voice said.

Bonnie looked up to see Freddy standing before her. He sat down beside her.

"Look, I know you've been mad at me the last couple days..." Freddy said solemly. "I realized I fucked up and everything... and I'm sorry."

Bonnie sighed. "No... I shouldn't have confronted you like that. I should be the one that's sorry."

"Bonnie, don't make me have to tell you to shut up," Freddy said with a grin.

Bonnie smirked, and shoved Freddy over. Freddy glared at her.

"What? I didn't do anything." Bonnie said with mock cluelessness.

Both animatronics began laughing. They laughed until it hurt, then laughed some more. They finally settled down.

"Bonnie?" Freddy said, looking up at the cieling.

"Yeah?" Bonnie said sleepily while leaning on Freddy.

"Do you love me?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said as she yawned.

Freddy put an arm around Bonnie, and both animatronics became comfortable. Suddenly they heard a loud "Awwwwwwwwww!" from the office.

"That was the new security guard" Bonnie said annoyedly.

"I'll teach him a lesson" Freddy sneered.

Freddy walked down the hallway quietly, and stayed in the security guard's blindspot as he checked the lights and doors. When the guard flipped up the monitor again, Freddy snuck into the room. When the guard flipped the monitor down, Freddy screamed in his face.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITOMAFUCKINGGOD!" The security guard screamed as he fell backwards.

Freddy laughed loudly as he walked back down the hallway. As he walked back to the stage, he found Bonnie already fast asleep. Freddy smiled, and carried her backstage where she could sleep in peace. Then, Freddy walked back onto the stage, and smiled as he sat down.

"Things are finally working out." He thought.

Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm gonna write two chapters for you guys and I hope you can forgive me. Also, I apoligize for this chapter being so short. I also have an official forum for all my work if you want to check it out. I'll try to post the link somewher in my profile. I hope you liked how Freddy and Bonnie patched things up.


	11. Ch 11 All seems well

Foxy stood outside the kitchen, nervous about seeing Chica. The last time they had talked, Chica had run away from Foxy out of embarrasment. Foxy took a deep breath, and grabbed the doorknob. He walked inside slowly.

"Hey Chichi, I got somet'ing for ye" Foxy said. If he could sweat, he'd be soaked.

Chica giggled as she turned to Foxy. "Chichi? Is that my new nickn-" Chica saw the chick in Foxy's hand.

Foxy froze. He had no idea what to say. "T'is... uh... he's... aye...I made 'im... uh..." Foxy stuttered.

"He's soooooooooooo cute!" Chica cheered. Foxy calmed down.

"He's a gift I made for ye." Foxy said.

"You _made _him?!" Chica said in astonishment. Foxy smiled and nodded. The chick chirped happily.

"Ye get to name 'im... I be terrible wit' names" Foxy said shyly.

Chica thought for a moment. The chick was so fuzzy, but Fuzzy or Fluffy didn't fit him. The chick was also happy and excited, but Chica couldn't think of a name for that. The chick was bigger than a chess piece. Chess.

"That's it!" Chica said. "I'll call him Chess. The name reminds me of you for some reason," Chica said to Foxy.

"Probably 'cause it sound like a priate name," Foxy said. "It be a good one."

Chica smiled as the chick chirped with approval at his new name. Chica put the newly dubbed Chess on her shoulder. Chica then threw her arms around Foxy's neck.

"Thank you," She said softly. "I need something to remind me of you during the day."

Foxy hugged back. "Is t'ere somet'ing ye want to talk about?"

"Freddy and Bonnie are still argueing... It's stressful..." Chica said softly.

"Why 'on't we talk to 'em?" Foxy said gently.

Foxy and Chica walked hand in hand to the show stage, where Freddy sat with a goofy smile. He sighed happilly and laughed to himself.

"Well you look happy," Chica said.

"Yeah... Bonnie and I finally patched things up." Freddy said.

"Good fer ye!" Foxy replied.

"To make matters better, I also scared the shit out of the security guard," Freddy laughed. Foxy laughed with him.

"Little ears over here!" Chica giggled why covering Chess's head with her hand. Chess chirped in confusion.

All three animatronics laughed as the clock bell chimed 6. The security guard ran out of the office.

"I. AM. GETTING. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. HERE." He said dramatically as he ran out the door.

The animatronics laughed again.

"We better get to our places," Freddy said.

Foxy ran to his cove, and Chica hopped up on stage. Freddy ran backstage to fetch Bonnie.

When everyone was set up, Foxy peered at his friends from behind his curtain. He smiled as he saw them up there smileing and joking round. Foxy was proud of his friends, and proud of himself for making a comeback.

"Everything is perfect" He thought.

Author's note: Even though this seems like a good spot to end, the story is not over. I will continue this story on until I get to the second gen animatronics. I do plan to have a sequel with all of the toy animatronics. I hope you like how the story's been so far, but it's not over until the pizzariea moves.


	12. Ch 12 Boredom

AN: Sorry for the inactivity. These next few chapters are going to bring this story to an end, and leave us with our main character for the next story in this series. ;) Also, I will begin to release this on DeviantArt, along with the official cover and chapter illustrations! Oh, and by now, you should probably know that this Fan-fic isn'f following the FNAF timeline at all. (Longest chapter yet BTW (I think))

The days began to pass ever so slowly. Foxy lie in the middle of his cove, bored as hell. He had nothing to do, nothing to entertain himself with. It would be nice to talk to someone, but he couldn't talk to Chica until after hours. Foxy sighed. He didn't think having a normal life would be so boring.  
After waiting for many long hours, Foxy heard the gang play their closing song and smiled. Only a few minutes now, and he'd be free to roam and go find someone to talk to. As soon as the song was over, Foxy peered out from behind his curtain and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica at the doors waving and hugging small children goodbye. Foxy smiled. It wouldn't be much longer until he got to join them. As soon as he saw the final child leave, Foxy got out of his cove.  
"Finally, I get to have me some fun!" Foxy said to himself. He went over to the stage was. "Aye, Chica!" Foxy said.  
"Hi Foxy." Chica said. "As much as I'd love to talk and spend some time with you, I really have to go make some pizzas." She said.  
"Aye, I can help." Foxy said.  
Chica squinted playfully. "No, you'll kill the oven." She said with a grin while she still glared at him. "I'll be fine doing it on my own." She said. Chess, who was sitting on Chica's shoulder, cheeped in agreement.  
Foxy looked down on his feet. "Oh. Ok t'en" he said solemnly.  
"Oh, don't be so gloomy!" Chica said cheerily as she hugged Foxy around his neck. Foxy smiled.  
"Aye t'en, where be Bonnie or Freddy?" Foxy asked.  
"Freddy's taking a nap and I have no idea where Bonnie is." Chica said.  
"Aye, ok..." Foxy said. He hugged Chica. "I be seein' you later t'en lass." Chica ran off.  
Foxy was still alone and bored. He kicked some trash near his feet and scowled, then he remembered. CEO Fazbear hadn't left yet. He had to stay after to fill out some paperwork. Foxy smiled and ran down the hallway towards the main office. He stood outside the door and knocked lightly with his hook.  
"Come in." Fazbear said.  
Foxy opened the door and walked in. The office was eerily dark and paper was strewn everywhere. The chairs that were standing upright the week before were now on their sides and pushed aside. The filing cabinet doors were open, files placed in the drawers haphazardly.  
"Aye, sir." Foxy said. Mr. Fazbear didn't look up.  
"Hello Foxy. Care to help with my Vendor's License Renewal?" Mr. Fazbear joked tiredly. He picked up a file. "Here are the employee files. Can you put them in the drawer over there?" He said, pointing to a relatively clean and orderly drawer on the filing cabinet to his left. "I had to hire another security guard to work the shift from 7-12 before Mike comes in." Fazbear sighed. " First Jeremy, then I gave Mike an overtime offer to be our Mechanic as well as the guard shift from 12-6 and now this." He shook his head  
Foxy looked at the CEO and took the file. The usually cheery man looked so tired and worn. Foxy gently placed the file in the drawer.  
"When be t'e new guard's start?" Foxy asked.  
"He starts Monday, Five days from now." Fazbear said. "Now, you must have had a reason to come here Foxy, what's up?"  
Foxy looked down. "Aye, I've been so bored and lonely lately. T'ere be no soul to talk to." He said. "I be sorry, I shouldn't be bot'erin' ye."  
"No, Foxy, It's fine." Fazbear said. "You made that little chick that Chica's been carrying around, didn't you?" He asked.  
Foxy nodded. The CEO smiled. "Then If your bored, why don't you go play with the spare parts then?" He said.  
Foxy nodded. "Aye Aye," He said, and quietly left the room.  
Moments later, Foxy was in the backstage area picking out endoskeleton parts. He chose a head like his, then picked out some parts that were slightly shorter than his. He assembled the parts, making an endoskeleton body that was a foot shorter than his own. Foxy looked around for a suit to dress the new robot with. There were no extra suits, but there was some fabrics similar to the fabrics on Foxy's suit.  
"Aye, looks like I'll need to make a new one." Foxy growled.  
"A new what?" A voice said behind him. Foxy turned to see Mike, who had just come in for his shift.  
"Aye lad, I be making a new bot and t'eres no suit to dress 'im wit'" Foxy said.  
"So your going to make a new one?" Mike asked.  
"I guess, lad" Foxy said. Foxy began to dig through the fabric. There was yellow, pink, brown, white, purple, red, tan, and blue. "Argh, t'ere be barely any colors to choose from" Foxy growled.  
Mike picked up the white and pink. "Why don't you make a little girl fox. She could be like a little sister." He suggested.  
Foxy froze and a giant smile crossed his face. "Lad ye be a genius!" Foxy exclaimed. "She could be me performing partner and could be pals wit' Chica." Foxy smiled.  
"I'll help you get the suit put together and on her." Mike offered.  
Foxy nodded, and took a spare suit of his to use as a pattern for the new suit. As Mike helped by cutting out the suit, Foxy dug around for a voice box for his new sister. He found a little pink box that said "Pirate Girl" on it.  
"Perfect!" Foxy thought. He took the box over and plugged it into the endoskeleton head. He then grabbed one of the new batteries that wan sitting on the shelf and plugged it in. He wanted to switch his sister on, but knew he should wait until they had the suit on her. He grabbed two eye covers that were yellow like his and placed them on her endoskeleton eyes.  
Mike was already half done with the suit once Foxy was done building the bot completely. Foxy helped finish the suit up and put it on the bot. They took a step back to look at the creation.  
Foxy's new little sister was a snow-white fox with a pink patch of fur over her chest. Her tail and eyelids were also pink. She had a face like Foxy, but was just slightly younger looking. Foxy approached her and gently switched her on. Her eyes lit up and she blinked.  
"W-where am I?" She asked. Her voice box sounded like she wasn't a day over 13.  
"Ye be in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, our home. We be backstage." Foxy said.  
"Who are ye?" She asked.  
"I be yer older brother Foxy," Fox said gently and he took her hand.  
"Who is he?" She said as she pointed at Mike.  
"T'is be Mike, t'e Security guard here. He also helped create ye." Foxy said. Mike waved at her.  
"Ok t'en. Who am I?" She asked at last.  
Foxy thought for a moment. "Ye be Englam, me little sister and t'e newest addition to t'e Fazbear crew.


	13. Weeeelllll

Foxy took Englams hand and walked out of the storage closet. When they left the closet a huge black box stood in their way.

"What be this?" Englam asked curiously.

"I don't know lassie," Foxy said.

The box wiggled a little then fell over as a cat animatronic tumbled out. She swished her maroon and cobalt hair out of her face and looked at the two foxes, her green eyes glowing.

"Hiya!" the cat said happilly. "I'm Saphire!" She mewed.

The foxes looked at each other, then looked at the cat.

"Why ye here lass?" Foxy asked.

"About that..." Saphire mewed. "My creator has told me to send you a message." She said. "Your memories may be fuzzy for a bit, but nothing major. Just think happy thoughts, and your memories will be fixed after a while." She said.

"The heck are ye talking about?!" Englam growled.

What the cat said seemed like a ton of crap, but what she said was true. Their memories were going to be re-written.

A/N: The story's going to be on hold as I re-write some of the chapters. They need some work XD. I'm sorry for letting this fic sit for so long, but I'm back now! The story will have a new title as well, and the chapter names will change too, but the main plot and story-line will remain the same! Seeya later!

THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 12 RE-WRITES


End file.
